marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taneleer Tivan (Earth-11584)
History "The six personifications of the fundamental forces of the universe forged their powers into concentrated gems, or stones, each one capable of great feats of astonishment, or destruction." Little is known about Taneleer Tivan better known as The Collector. He has intentionally kept much of his origins a secret to the universe, though there has been some speculation that he may share an origin or a history with the being known as The Grandmaster as well. This has remained unconfirmed as of yet. What is known is that sometime several decades earlier, his massive collection had been transferred and set up in the disembodied head of a Celestial, also known as the space port Knowhere. Tivan held some economic interests at the port, specifically in the mining of cerebral fluid from the long dead creature. Tivan's obsession with collecting rare and exotic objects and beings throughout the universe was his one driving force in life. Over the millennia he had acquired a collection as rich in its diversity as it was in its peculiar nature. He kept sentient beings from other dimensions, Dark Elves, Skrulls and other beings. In more recent years, he began trying to collect the Infinity Stones to add to his collection, not intent on using them for conquest, but rather for their rarity. He obtained the Aether, containing the Reality Stone, from Asgardians who were seeking a safe place to store it, declaring his intentions to find the other five after they left. He eventually hired Gamora, the adopted daughter of Thanos, to obtain the Orb of Morag for him. Gamora eventually recruited several other fellow inmates in the Nova prison the Kyln for this job, and met Tivan at his museum inside Knowhere, where he explained the history of the Infinity Stones. Before he could complete the transaction, though, his assistant Corina grabbed the Power Stone contained within the orb in an effort to kill Tivan and set herself free, though this action resulted in her death and the destruction of much of Tivan's collection, as the future Guardians of the Galaxy took the Orb to keep it out of the hands of Nebula and the forces of Maelstrom as they swarmed the spaceport. Tivan was last seen sitting amongst the ruins of his museum, being chastized by Howard the Duck. Powers & Abilities * Longevity: The Collector is said to be one of the oldest sentient beings in the known galaxy, having amassed a collection and information over the span of millennia as opposed to years. It is not known if Tivan's longevity is subject native to his race, or something specific to him (he is thought to be related to the Grandmaster, but this connection is not yet established in canon.) * Reality Stone: As of Thor: The Dark World, Tivan has obtained the Reality Stone, and may be able to use its inherent powers. Weaknesses Tivan is easily excited at the prospect of new items to add to his collection, easily to the point of distraction (such as when he tried to make a deal for Groot before his current deal for the Orb of Morag was finished). He also is prone to outbursts of anger when his collection is threatened. Film Details Tivan appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Benicio del Toro. * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters